Eine etwas andere Woche
by Nachtregen
Summary: Hogwarts wird fünfhundert.Eine Projetwoche steht an und eine Riesenfeier. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Konzentriert saßen unsere kleinen Gryffindorchens in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchten soviel von ihren Hausaufgaben wie nur möglich abzuarbeiten. Wobei Hermine schon eher die Hausaufgaben für die nächsten zwei Wochen erledigte.

Es wurde immer rasch später und schließlich waren sie die Letzten, die noch über ihre Bücher gebeugt dasaßen. So bekamen auch nur sie es mit, als plötzlich eine neue Ankündigung auf dem schwarzen Brett erschien.

Hermine, die wohl als Einzige erkannte, dass es etwas wichtiges sein musste, ließ Harry und Ron vor sich hin dösen, während sie ihr Buch zuklappte und neugierig nachsah was so spät noch ausgehängt wurde.

_Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler!_

_Ich möchte ihnen hiermit mitteilen, dass die Lehrerschaft beschlossen hat, ein Projekt an dieser Schule durchzuführen._

_Das ganze dauert eine Woche, während der der Unterricht für alle ausfällt._

_Die Projekte finden hausübergreifend statt, jedoch nur zwischen den einzelnen Jahrgängen._

_Jeder kann sich für den Bereich eintragen der einem am meisten zuspricht._

_Wie Dumbledore sagte: wer zuerst kommt malt zuerst._

_Wenn eine Liste voll ist hat kein anderer Schüler mehr die Möglichkeit an diesem Projekt teilzunehmen._

_Viel Spaß und Produktivität_

_M. McGonagall _

Hermine strahlte. Voller Eifer las sie sich die Liste der verschiedenen Projektmöglichkeiten durch, als Ron plötzlich hinter ihr stand.

,Was liestn da?"

Hermine bedeutete ihm selbst nachzugucken ohne auch nur den Kopf zu heben.

,Ist ja geil!", nachdem Ausruf des Rothaarigen war auch Harry wach.

Weitere zwei Minuten verstrichen bis die beiden Jungen Hermine neugierig ansahen.

,Nun sag schon! Was für Möglichkeiten gibt es?"

Hermine räusperte sich und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit die, die beiden Jungs ihr gaben.

Es kam nicht sehr häufig vor das sie ihr freiwillig zuhörten wenn sie etwas erklärte.

,Was hätten wir denn da?

Einen Blick in bisher nicht unterrichtete Zaubertränke – Snape

Das züchten von seltenen aber wichtigen Pflanzen die viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, Hogwarts aber benötigt. – Sprout

ein Fotoprojekt mit Collagen und künstlerischen Elementen -

Ein Projekt in dem man Kochen lernt –

Dumbledore (o.O?)

Verwandlung. Eine Vorstufe zum angestrebten Animagi – McGonagall

Deutung der Planeten und wie man sie liest –

Sinistra u. Trelawney

Übersetzung der alten Tafel der Gründer – Vektor

Darstellung und Erkundung der Grüngung, Entstehung und Geheimnisse von Hogwarts – Binns

Anlass ist übrigens der Geburtstags Hogwarts.

Alle Ergebnisse werden am Ande präsentiert und der krönende Abschluss ist eine fantastische Geburtstagfeier für unser Schloss.", endete Hermine Beifall heischend.

,Geil!"

,Abgefahren!"

,Ne Party!"

,Keine Schule?"

Harry und Ron tanzten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und knuddelten Hermine freudestrahlend durch.

Die Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen während sich die drei stundenlang darüber unterhielten für was sie sich einschreiben sollten.

Letztlich sah es so aus:

Hermine schloss sich Professor Vektor an während Harry und Ron sich beide für McGonagalls Verwandlungskurs entschieden. Harry schrieb sich freudestrahlend ein, woraufhin direkt unter Harrys Signatur ein weiterer Schriftzug erschien:

_Liste voll. Für diesen Kurs ist pro Haus nur ein Schüler gestattet._

Sprachlos sahen sich die beiden Jungen an.

, Das ist ein Scherz oder?"

,Ich geh sofort zu McGonagall Ron. Versprochen, wenn du nicht mitmachst mach ich auch nicht mit. War ja schließlich nur Zufall das ich mich als Erster eingetragen hab. Soll ein Anderer das machen. Jetzt guck nicht so! wir sind doch beste Freunde!"

Hermine räusperte sich verlegen, Ich will euch ja nicht stören Jungs, aber ihr hättet genauer lesen sollen." Sie deutete auf einen kleinen Hinweis am Rande des Blattes, von dem Harry schwören könnte, dass der vorher noch nicht da gewesen war.

_Die Eintragungen sind unwiderruflich_

Mehr nicht. Nur diese vier Worte. Keine Erklärung. Nichts.

,Macht nichts Kumpel. Ist ja nicht deine Schuld.", nuschelte Ron während er sich missmutig für das Kochprojekt einschrieb.

,Kochen liegt mir eh viel mehr.", damit schlurfte er missmutig die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf.

Obwohl Harry Ron gerne dabei gehabt hätte, war er insgeheim froh nicht verzichten zu müssen. Hätte er es doch sehr bereut sich die Chance entgehen zu lassen Animagi zu werden. Als plötzlich ein weiterer Name auf dem Zettel in Harrys Hand erschien wurde ihm schlecht. Mit großen Augen und ein wenig bleich um die Nase sah er Hermine an.

,Ich geh auch ins Bett!", er drückte ihr den Zettel in die Hand und folgte Ron. Leicht verwirrt über den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung im Gemeinschaftsraum warf sie einen Blick auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand. Sie konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Hatte sich eine weitere Unterschrift zu der Harrys gesellt.

In grüner Schnörkeliger Schrift stand dort:

_Draco Malfoy_


	2. Wake up,Harry!

Kapitel 1.1 Wake up, Harry!

,Harry! Wach auf! Nun mach schon". Rons Weckstimme hatte große Nervqualitäten. Außerdem schaffte er es sich fast haargenau jeden morgen zu wiederholen.

,Lass mich schlafen."

,Harry!"

,Wow Ron", murmelte Harry in sein Kissen ,du klingst ja schon fast so wie Hermine."

Klatsch! Ein Kissen auf seinem Gesicht.

,Heute werden die Stundenpläne für die Projektwoche verteilt .Schon vergessen? Um acht in der großen Halle?", der Rotschopf und eigentlich bester Freund Harrys baute sich vor ihm auf.

Seufzend stand Harry auf, jedoch nicht ohne das Kissen wieder seinem Besitzer zukommen zu lassen

,Du fürchterlicher Sadist."

Spätestens im Gemeinschaftsraum war auch Rons gute Laune wie weggeblasen.

,Ich wusste gar nicht das Slytherins kochen können.", murrte er und deutet auf die nun erheblich längere Liste auf der auch Blaise Zabinis Name stand.

,Ich hab dafür noch Lisa Turpin aus Ravenclaw und Sally-Anne Perks aus Hufflepuff."

Missmutig verließen die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Hermine holte sie bei den großen Flügeltüren ein.

,Hey! Warum habt ihr nicht auf mich gewartet?", schnaubte sie, doch die beiden Jungen guckten nur unglücklich in die Gegend.

,Die sind alle viel zu gut gelaunt."

,Allerdings!", erwiderte Harry finster als er einen grinsenden blonden Slytherin quer durch die Eingangshalle auf ihn zustolzieren sah. Kurz vor Harry stoppte er und stieß ihm den Zeigefinger vor die Brust.

,Ich mach dich fertig Potter. Du hast keine Chance.", Draco sprach leise und mit einem drohenden Grinsen auf den Lippen. Harry verstand jedoch ohne Probleme jedes Wort. Sie hatten sich in ihrer typischen Kampstellung voreinander aufgebaut, sodass sie den Atem des anderen spüren konnten. Harry setzte gerade zu einer bissigen Erwiderung an, als der blonde Slytherin herumwirbelte und mit einem letzten Grinsen auf den Lippen genauso schnell verschwand wie er gekommen war. Oh wie Harry es hasste wenn er nicht das letzte Wort hatte. Er schloss für einen Moment resigniert die Augen und seufzte,,Hatte ich wirklich gedacht die Idee einer Projektwoche wäre gut?"

Hermine strahlte,,Ich bin ja so aufgeregt! Wir fangen erst um neun Uhr an und ihr?"

Das Frühstück war beendet, dennoch hatte McGonagall ihren Jahrgang gebeten noch kurz zu warten und ihnen die Stundenpläne für die kommende Woche ausgeteilt.

Mit einem Blick auf den Plan für die kommende Woche antwortete Harry düster,,Um sechs Uhr morgens…..Ham die soviel Spaß daran mich zu quälen?"

,sei bloß ruhig Harry. Wir müssen immer früher aufstehen als die, die am frühesten aufstehen, weil wir ja für das Essen verantwortlich sind. Klingt das logisch?", mit einem Blick der Harrys gleichkam hielt er den beiden seinen Stundenplan unter die Nase.

5.00 Uhr - Küche

Das Wochenende durchlebten sie wie in Trance darauf hoffend, dass plötzlich ein Wunder geschah und alle Slytherins und jedes Frühaufstehen aus der Welt schaffte. Da konnte auch Hermines gut zureden und Motivationstraining nichts dran ändern.

,Harry! Wach auf!", kam die Stimme seines Freundes wie durch Nebel.

Harry hatte sich doch einen Wecker gestellt und der hatte nach seinem Befinden noch gar nicht geklingelt.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen warf er einen Blick auf seinen Nachttisch,,Ron! Hast du ne Klatsche? Es ist halb fünf!", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige Junge.

Ron grinste ihn an und schwang sich aus dem Bett, Das war dafür, das wir für euch so früh aufstehen müssen.", und bevor Harrys gut gezieltes Kissen ihn treffen konnte verschwand der Rothaarige im Bad.

,Ich bring dich um!"

Müde schlurfte Harry in die fast menschenleere Halle.

Nur drei Leute waren schon wach, die an einem runden Extratisch zusammen saßen und frühstückten.

Als Harry genauer hinsah erkannte er Professor McGonagall, ein braunhaariges Mädchen, das Sally-Anne Perks sein musste und zu seinem Übel Draco Malfoy.

,Von wegen Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund."

McGonagall winkte ihn herbei und schob ihm eine Schüssel Müsli hin.

Lustlos stocherte er darin herum. Für jeden normalen Menschen war es einfach zu früh. Umso unfairer war es, das Draco aufrecht und wie aus dem Ei gepellt dasaß.

Weitere fünf Minuten stummen Frühstücks vergingen, bis auch Lisa Turpin mit noch nassen Zöpfen in die Halle gestolpert kam.

,Essen sie.", wandte sich die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor nun an sie

,Ihr werdet eure Kräfte für den heutigen Tag noch brauchen."

Harry nickte und schob sich einen großen Löffel Müsli in den Mund, doch kaum hatte er das vermeintliche Frühstücksessen im Mund bereute er eszutiefst.

,**Was zum!",** spuckend und fluchen sprang Harry auf, wobei er ein paar andere Müslischüsseln mit umstieß.

Sein Mund brannte wie Feuer. Sofort wurde alles es andere taub. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Rachen würde gleich explodieren und seine Zunge müsste schon riesige Brandblasen aufweisen.

Die anderen waren nicht minder überrascht. Die beiden Mädchen sprangen kreischend auf und starrten Harry entsetzt an, während McGonagall sich beeilte nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen und das ganze mit einem Wink zu beenden.

Würgend und keuchend rappelte Harry sich hoch und starrte seinen Rivalen wütend an.

Draco saß mit überschlagenen Beinen da, beobachtete die ganze Szene amüsiert und grinste Harry überheblich an.

,Ich weiß nicht washier vorgeht! Ich will es auch gar nicht wissen, aber sollte so etwas noch einmal vorkommen, werden sie alle Strafarbeiten aufbekommen und können ihre Ausbildung zum Animagi gleich in die Sterne schießen!", fauchte McGonagall aufgebracht.

,Und jetzt folgt mir!", betroffen beeilten sich die Mädchen der wütenden Hauslehrerin zu folgen.

Harry und Draco jedoch ließen sich ein wenig länger Zeit.

Mit blitzenden Augen und einem bedrohlichen Gesichtsausdruck wandte Harry sich an Draco,, Glaub nicht das du so davon kommst, Malfoy! Von jetzt an wünschst du dir, das du nie geboren wärst. Ach halt! Das wünschst du dir ja schon seid du deinen Vater und deine Mutter das erste Mal gesehen hast."

Die beiden Jungen liefen mit unterdrückter Wut nebeneinanderher, darauf bedacht McGonagalls Aufmerksamkeit nicht noch einmal auf sich zu ziehen.

,Ach ja? Es waren doch deine Eltern die den Anblick ihres Kindes nicht ertragen konnten und froh waren das der dunkle Lord sie davon erlöst hat.", keifte der Slytherin zurück.

Das war zuviel! Ohne darauf zu achten was er tat, packte Harry Draco beim Umhang und schubste ihn gegen die Steinwand. Die als Wand getarnte Tür gab nach und ließ den blonden Jungen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer stolpern. Es erstaunlich groß und aus purem Stein. Weder Tafel, Stühle noch Tische befanden sich darin. Harry stürmte mit gezogenem Zauberstab und vor Kampfeslust funkelnden Augen hinterher. Draco fing sich schnell wieder und tat es ihm gleich,,Du bist so gut wie tot Potter!"

, Soll das eine Drohung sein?", eiferte der Gryffindor zurück.

Purer Hass umgab die beiden. Mit beunruhigender Gelassenheit umkreisten sie einander ein ums Andere mal.

Der Schwarzhaarige mit zerzausten Haaren und geübten Bewegungen.

Der Blonde geschmeidig wie eine Katze und wehendem Umhang.

Wie auf Kommando bellten sie ihre Zaubersprüche.

Die Zauber schossen aufeinander zu und prallten in der Mitte aufeinander. Anstatt sich zu neutralisieren begann sich in einem komischen Gemisch aus Rauch, Funken und Gefährlichklingenden Lauten ein großes waberndes etwas zu bilden. Unheilverkündend schwebte es zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Die Sicht wurde so schnell unklar, dass man den Zauberstab nicht vor Augen sehen konnte.

Abwartend und lauschen standen die beiden Rivalen sich in dem undurchdringbarem Qualm gegenüber. Bald war selbst die Ursache des Nebels nicht mehr zu erkennen. Und außer den beiden Jungen befand sich nichts in dem Raum, was als Anhaltspunkt hätte dienen können.

Harry fluchte leise. Warum musste immer ihm so etwas passieren? Schützend legte er die Hand vor Augen, der wabernde Dunst brannte in den Augen und sein Gestank war bissig.

,Lumos!", Harry seufzte. Nicht einmal damit konnte er bis zu seinen Füßen sehen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl nicht zu wissen wo vorne noch hinten war. Wo war oben, wo unten. Als schwebte man im Nichts. Harry konnte es nicht vermeiden das sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete. Als gäbe es nur noch ihn und sonst nichts mehr auf der Welt. Schwebte er? Stand er? Lag er? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Sekunden? Minuten? Stunden? Wochen? Monate? Jahre? Harry wusste es nicht mehr. Der Nebel drang in seinen Kopf und legte sich um sein Gehirn wie Watte.

,Potter!", kam ein Quieken aus dem Nebel. Stimmt. Ganz allein war er nicht. Auch wenn es nur ein ängstlicher Malfoy war. Er hatte Harry davor bewahrt sich selbst zu vergessen. Ein wenig zerknirscht das er so leicht zu beeinflussen war, packte Harry seinen Zauberstab fester und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Erst mal wieder klare Gedanken fassen können. Der Nebel löste seine Hand um Harrys Gehirn und zog sich zurück.

,Angst Malfoy?"

,Träum weiter!"

Und wie er Angst hatte. Genauso wie Harry noch ein paar Minuten zuvor.

,Kannst du die Tür sehen?"

,Willst du mich verarschen?", schnarrte es irgendwo links von Harry. Dieser musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Der Nebel konnte Dracos snobbistischer Art nichts anhaben. Auch wenn er nur halb so bissig klang wie er gewollt hatte.

,Gut! Dann müsste die Tür jetzt rechts von mir und links von dir liegen.

Versuchen wir uns langsam darauf zu zu bewegen."

, Erteil mir keinen Befehle!", doch als Harry nach wenigen Minuten eine Gestalt sich in dieselbe Richtung wie er zusteuern sah wusste Harry das Draco dennoch das getan hatte wozu er ihm geraten hatte.

,Bist du das Potter!"

,Was denkst du denn Malfoy? Hier nimm meine Hand.", bot Harry ihm, in Anflug seines typischen Menschenretterkomplexes an, als er sah das der Nebel Draco doch mehr zugesetzt hatte, als dieser sich hatte anmerken lassen. Sein Auftreten war in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht überheblich und als Harry ihm in die Augen sah, hatte er das Gefühl das sich ein Schleier über das sonst so klare Grau gelegt hatte.

Umso erstaunter war er als er plötzlich einen zuppeln an seinem Umhang spürte. Na das war doch ein Fortschritt für den Slytherin. Harry musste grinsen, wusste es aber besser, als jetzt einen Kommentar abzulassen.

Der Gryffindor wusste nicht wie weit sie tatsächlich von der Tür entfernt gewesen waren, doch erreichten sie, sie schneller als erhofft. Blinzelnd und hustend traten sie zurück in den Flur der genauso aussah wie vor ein paar Minuten.

Draco klopfte sich als erstes den nicht vorhandenen Staub von seinen Roben und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis der Schleier um seine Augen verschwunden war. Harry beobachtete ihn amüsiert. Der blonde Slytherin notierte das verwundert und wurde sich mit einem Mal klar in was für eine untypischen Situation sie sich befanden.

,Okay was sagen wir?", fauchte er Harry nun so bissig an wie er es für möglich hielt.

,Hä?"

,Stell dich nicht blöd Potter! Ich meine wenn sie uns fragt wo wir waren!

Wie wär's mit: dem blöden Potty ist seinen Altkleider-Tasche runtergefallen und der hilfsbereite und liebreizende Malfoy hat ihm geholfen. Weswegen der verwirrte Potters-Sohn die falsche Richtung genommen hat.

,haha sehr lustig..", Harry verdrehte die Augen. Sofort fiel auch er in die alte Wir-sind-immer-immer-fies-zueiander-und-hassen-uns-Manier zurück

,Das war kein Scherz."

,Fang jetzt nicht schon wieder an!"

,Wer hat hier angefangen?"

,Du!"

,..."

,Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter?", mit energischen Schritten kam Professor McGonagall um die Ecke gerauscht.

,Wo zu Merlins Barte sind sie gewesen?"

,Tschuldige…Professor", murmelte Harry während Draco vorsichtig mit seinem Fuß versuchte die Tür zu dem Klassenzimmer zuzuschieben. Durch den spalt war noch das graue Nichts auszumachen. Doch schon schloss die Tür sich mit einem leisen Klick und verschmolz nahtlos mit der wand.

,Wir haben sie auf einmal nicht mehr gesehen und sind dann in die falsche Richtung gelaufen…"

Mit einem Nicken deutete McGonagall den beiden Jungen an ihr zu folgen und führte sie schließlich zum Raum der Wünsche. Keiner von Beiden ließ sich anmerken, dass sie die Örtlichkeiten nur zu gut kannten.

Sie folgten McGonagall in einen Raum der sich als ganz gewöhnlicher Klassenraum entpuppte. Abgesehen von lauter undefinierbaren Gegenständen, die über die Tische verteilt waren und Lisa und Sally-Anne, die am hintersten Tisch saßen hätte dieses Zimmer auch überall sonst im Schloss sein können. Die beiden Mädchen hielten beide zwei kleine Medaillons in der Hand auf denen etwas eingraviert war.

Die Hauslehrerin erklärte den beiden Nachzüglern, dass es nicht der eigenen Entscheidung überlassen wird welche Tierform jemand annimmt, sondern das jeder sich einer dem sprechenden Hut entsprechenden wahl zu unterziehen hat. Harry erkannte dass auf Lisas Medallion ein Delphin eingraviert war.

Harry und Draco mussten nacheinander ein sehr merkwürdiges längliches silbernes Gerät anfassen. Ein Kribbeln lief durch Harrys Fingerspitzen, als ein blauer Faden das Gerät durchzog sich am anderen Ende verlor und mit einem Klicken ein weiteres Medaillon freigab.

Harry nahm das filigrane Stück in die Hand und begutachtete es behutsam. Über einem fließend eingravierten Falken, dessen Konturen silbern schimmerten stand:

_Der Falke (Merlin)_

_Harry Potter_

Er konnte sich nicht genug satt sehen an dem kleinen Schmuckmeisterwerk in seinen Händen.

Neugierig schielte er zu Draco rüber, der mit großem entsetzen sein Animagi-Tier anstarrte.

McGonagall nahm Harry die Arbeit ab herauszufinden welches es war.

,Ein Okapi! Sehr interessant Mr. Malfoy…und sie Mr. Potter? Ein Falke? ..Oh ja das ist wirklich interessant…", mit einem wissenden Lächeln klatschte sie in die Hände und gab ihnen ohne Umschweife auf in den nächsten Stunden alles über ihr Tier herauszufinden.

An den Wänden standen endlose Reihen von Regalen mit Wälzern, die aussahen als wären sie das letzte Mal im Mittelalter benutzt worden. Harry konnte schwören das die eben noch nicht dagestanden hatten. Schulterzuckend machte er sich an die Arbeit. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er fand was er suchte.

_DerMerlin(Falco columbarius)_

_DieFalken(Gattung Falco) sind Greifvögel aus der Familie der Falkenartigen(Falconidae). Sie sind eher kleine bis mittelgroße Greifvögel, welche wegen ihres langen Schwanzes und der spitzen Flügel zu den schnellsten Fliegern dieser Ordnung gehören. In ihrem Erscheinungsbild stellen Falken eine verhältnismäßig einheitliche Gruppe dar. Zu ihren Merkmalen zählt auch der hakig nach unten gebogene Oberschnabel. An diesem tragen alle Falken den so genannten Falkenzahn, der von einer beiderseits im vorderen Teil des Oberschnabels vorhandene Zacke gebildet wird. Diese Ausformung unterstützt den Biss in den Nacken beziehungsweise in den Hinterschädel des Beutetiers, durch den dieses getötet wird._

_Die Iris der großen Augen ist stets dunkelbraun. Die Umgebung des Auges ist gewöhnlich unbefiedert und meist von gleicher Farbe wie die weiche Wachshaut über dem Oberschnabel.Ein Turmfalke beispielsweise, der von einer Warte aus nach Beute ausspäht, kann seine Halswirbelsäule um 180° drehen. Sein Blickfeld beträgt damit etwa 220°, ohne das er den Körper bewegen muss._

_Die Füße dienen dem Fangen und Halten der Beute_.

_Bei vielen Völkern spielt der Falke eine wichtige Rolle in der Mythologie._

_In der Ägyptischen Mythologie hat der Sonnengott Horus, der die finsteren Mächte besiegt, den Kopf eines Falken._

_Bei den Kelten zählte der Falke als Übermittler zwischen dieser und der Anderswelt. Auch in der Slawischen Mythologie ist der Falke (Sokol) eine Gestalt der Sonne und des Lichtes. Er ist bekannt für seinen großen Mut, seine scharfen Augen und kann in kürzester Zeit große Distanzen durchmessen. Deshalb ist er insbesondere der Vogel der Krieger. _

_Die Helden der russischen Märchen verwandeln sich gerne in Falken, um schwierige Aufgaben zu bewältigen. Horus (oder Horos) ist der Hauptgott in der frühen ägyptischen Mythologie. Horus bedeutet „der Ferne", was sich auf seine Aufgabe als Himmelsgott bezieht. Er ist außerdem ein Welten- oder Lichtgott und der Beschützer der Kinder._

Mit einem Staunen schlug Harry das Buch wieder zu.

Das hatte er alles nicht gewusst. Woher auch? Die Neugier des Gryffindors war geweckt. Voll Eifer suchte er zwischen den Reihen nach einem Buch über ägyptische Mythologie.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er eines fand. Seine Freude wurde auch sogleich gedämpft viel war es nicht was das Buch preisgab.

_Horus wird als Falke oder als Mann mit Falkenkopf dargestellt. Er ist der einzige Gott der Ägypter, der über einen so langen Zeitraum, wie der von 3000 Jahren den höchsten Stand der Verehrung genoss. Schon auf so frühen Gegenständen wie einer Narmertafel (Opferstein) wurde ein Falke gefunden, der als Horus bezeichnet wird. Die Augen des Horus sind Sonne und Mond, wobei der Mond selber das „Horus-Auge" (auch Udjat-Auge) ist._

_Horus Gefährte war Seth._

_Aus der Osirissage geht ein gewaltiger Kampf zwischen den beiden hervor._

So leicht gab er nicht auf. Harry war es ja gewöhnt stundenlang nach den Informationen zu suchen die er brauchte. Also suchte er beim einzigen Stichwort weiter das er finden konnte. Seth.

Zur selben Zeit am anderen Ende des Raumes saß Draco strinrunzelnd über einem Text über Okapis:

_Ein Okapi wiegt etwa 230 kg. Seine Kopfrumpflänge beträgt 2 m, der Schwanz ist etwa 40 cm lang, die Schulterhöhe liegt bei 1,60 m. Weibchen sind im Schnitt etwas größer als Männchen. Wie die verwandte Giraffe lebt das Okapi hauptsächlich von Blättern, die es mit seiner beweglichen Zunge ergreift. Daneben frisst es auch Gras, Farne, Pilze und Früchte. Es ist tagaktiv und bewegt sich auf festen Wechseln durch den Wald. Ausgewachsene Weibchen unterhalten feste Territorien, während Männchen einander überlappende Reviere haben, deren Grenzen nicht fest definiert sind. Okapis sind einzelgängerische Tiere. Manchmal werden sie in kleinen Verbänden angetroffen, doch unter welchen Umständen sie sich so zusammenfinden, ist weitgehend unerforscht._ _Das Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) ist ein Paarhufer aus der Familie der Giraffenartigen. In der Gestalt ähnelt es auf dem ersten Blick eher einem Pferd als einer Giraffe, zudem hat es am Hinterteil schwarz-weiße Streifen wie ein Zebra. Das Okapi trägt ein samtartiges, schokoladenfarbenes Fell, das in einem rötlichen oder purpurfarbenen Glanz schimmert. Die Gesäßseiten und die obere Hälfte der Beine sind schwarz-weiß gestreift. Die Schenkel sind weiß oder hellbraun, das Gesicht trägt eine schwarz-weiße Zeichnung. Hals und Beine sind deutlich verlängert, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so extrem wie bei der verwandten Giraffe. Männchen tragen zwei kurze Hörner, Weibchen sind hornlos. Okapis haben eine bläuliche Zunge. Der Chaosgott Seth wurde oft als Okapi dargestellt._

Draco klappte das Buch zu und machte sich sofort daran mehr herauszubekommen. Er nahm einfach immer alles peinlich genau.

_Seth (auch Setech, Setek, Setes, Sutekh, Sutech, Suty und andere; „der mit großer Kraft") ist eine sehr ambivalente altägyptische Gottheit, deren Bedeutung nicht völlig geklärt ist. Seth ist ein Wüstengott; deshalb wird er mit den Stürme und Unwettern darin in Verbindung gebracht, dies geht soweit, dass er als Gott des Chaos und des Verderbens gilt. Andererseits war er auch Schutzgott der Oasen und Gefährte des Horus. An seiner Seite beschützt er den König, spendet Segen, führt Reinigungsriten durch etc. Jedoch ist die sicher bekannteste Geschichte der gewalttätige Kampf mit Osiris und Horus auf der einen Seite und Seth auf der anderen Seite. Im Neuen Reich schrieb man Seth als Sutech. Die Bedeutung seines Namens ist unbekannt. Die Ägyptischen Erklärungsversuche waren„Anstifter der Verwirrung" oder sein Beiname „Groß an Kraft". Er war auch Gott des Unwetters und im Glauben der Ägypter brüllte er am Himmel, der Donner war seine Stimme und durch ihn bebte die Erde. So war er der Gott der Gewalt, des Chaos und der Verwirrung, der übellaunige Gott, welcher auch Zorn, Wut und Gewalt verkörperte. Seth galt als der stärkste und potentste Gott Ägyptens und deshalb wurden auch Eisenerze als die „Knochen des Seth" bezeichnet. Also erhob man ihn auch zum Gott der Metalle, der mit seinem 2000 Kilogramm schweren Zepter andere Götter mit Leichtigkeit töten konnte. Der Gott Seth beschützt die Sonne (Re/Ra) vor Apophis, der Schlange. Diese möchte die von ihr gehasste Sonne vernichten, doch wird sie selbst von Seth getötet, der damit auch den Tag rettet. Apophis wird aber immer wieder lebendig, sodass Seth sie in jeder Nacht aufs Neue töten muss, damit die Sonne auch am nächsten Tag wieder aufgeht._

Ohne es zu wissen schlugen die beiden Jungen den gleichen Text auf. Ein Abschnitt über Seth und Horus. Er war in verschiedene teile der Osirissage geteilt:

_In einer weiteren Episode wurde der von Horus begleitete Seth auf einem Schiff gebissen. Für eine magische Heilung wollte Horus den eigentlichen Namen des Seth erfahren. Zunächst weigerte sich dieser, den Wunsch des Horus zu erfüllen, aber nach einigem hin und her gab er seinen wirklichen Namen mit der ihm eigenen Bedeutung „Böser Tag" preis und wurde dann auch von Horus geheilt. Gelegentlich werden aber auch beide als Brüder bezeichnet, welches auf ihre Gleichstellung abzielt. Der Kampf zwischen Horus und Seth bildet einen Hauptteil der Osirissage._

_Der Kern dieser Sage besteht darin, dass Seth mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln versuchte, den Horus zu besiegen, um Alleinherrscher zu sein. Seth und Horus schliefen um des Friedens willen gemeinsam in einem Bett, doch Seth wollte den Horus durch homosexuellen Verkehr schänden und ihn dadurch entehren. Die Schande lag damals ganz auf Seiten des „Unterlegenen", während der „Überlegene" damit den Triumph des Siegers über den Besiegten zum Ausdruck brachte._

Mit Abscheu im Gesicht schauten die Rivalen auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich quer durch den Raum mit einem Ausdruck der keiner von beiden wirklich deuten konnte. Draco schlug energisch das Buch zu und stolzierte davon. Harry stöhnte, ließ den Kopf auf hängen und sagte mehr zu sich selbst,,Harry…bitte wach auf."


End file.
